Forbidden Love
by marlee17
Summary: Aria and Ezra havent came out about there relationship yet but tell eacother how they truly feel about eachother.  full of fluff. Ezria
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

"Aria this thing seems so wrong but it feels so right." Ezra told his girlfriend who also happened to be his previous English student.

"I Know Ezra but I know were meant to be together I just know it and." Aria was cut off suddenly and didn't get to finish her thought.

"And everything will fall in to place and be perfect?" Ezra asked he knew that that's what she would've said he knew her so well.

"Exactly and no matter what anybody says I love you Ezra Fitz." Aria smiled she was truly in love she couldn't help it everything about him drew her in his smile, his laugh, and so much more. He was the only one that could make her smile no matter what and she was happy he was all hers.

"I love you Aria Montgomery." Ezra said just like Aria he was truly in love and he didn't care what anybody said but her. To him she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Seeing her smile brightened his day and hearing her laugh was the best medicine whenever he didn't feel well. The two leaned in and started kissing. It was the most magical kiss they've ever shared. "You're my princess and I'll always protect you no matter what I won't let anyone hurt you.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me I don't know what I would do with you Ezra." Aria meant ever word of it her parents had their problems and then there's the Alison thing plus A still torturing her and her friends Ezra made everything better even if they had to sneak around.

"I don't know what I would do without you either." The two kissed again. They were the happiest they've been in a long time.

"What movie do you want to watch tonight The Notebook or Dear John?" Aria wanted to watch Dear John but The Notebook was one of her favorites.

"You choose Aria." Ezra said he didn't mind as long as she was happy.

"Dear John it is then." Aria got a blanket as Ezra popped the movie in and the two watched it together on the couch in his apartment.

"This is a great movie." Ezra said yawning he then looked down at Aria on his shoulder sleeping. "I love you." He whispered into her ear before falling asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aria woke up the next morning she was alone. She looked at the clock it was 5:30 she then heard the shower meaning Ezra was getting ready to go to work so she got up and began to get ready for school.

"Good morning." Ezra smiled as he came out of the room to Aria dressed for school and eating bowl of cereal.

"Hey." Aria said walking over giving him a kiss. She then ruffled his hair causing him to laugh.

"Come on we should go you got to get to school and I have to get to Hollis." Ezra told her. He wished they had more time to themselves but they didn't.

"Ok bye I'll see you later." Aria said then she kissed him again and they both left. Once she got to school she spotted her four best friends and began walking over to them.

"Hello Mrs. Fitz." Hanna said as Aria walked over to them. She didn't approve of Aria and Mr. Fitz at first but she grew to accept them.

"Shut up you know you're jealous." Aria joked. The girls had started calling her Mrs. Fitz ever since they found out about her and Ezra and she was started to get used to it. The four girls started laughing when suddenly Aria's phone went off.

"Good for you Aria finding a guy you truly loves you! But when love is forbidden things can go wrong and in this case I'll make sure of it! XOXO ~A." Aria read the text out loud as her friends listened. She couldn't believe it! It was one thing for A to text her all kinds of shit everyday but to say that they would make sure they were exposed was a new low even for A.

"That bitch." Hanna exclaimed. A was truly pissing her off why couldn't she just leave them alone? "Guys its time we did something about A like I don't care anymore we need to tell someone."

"Hanna you know she can probably hear you right?" Spencer said then all of a sudden a boy made their way over to them.

"OMG what are you doing here?" all the girls asked.

**AN: So who should the mystery person be? But some ideas in the reviews next chapter up soon **


	3. Chapter 3

The four girls stared at the guy in front of them out of everybody in the world this is the one person they never would've thought would come to their school. He was mysterious. They never really knew him but they had their theories. "What are you doing here?" Spencer asked him. She could see in his eyes he wanted to talk but his eyes were solely on Aria. He didn't look mad or upset or anything. He looked kind of happy. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes were sparkling. Spencer had never seen him so happy.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Aria for a second." He told them looking only at Aria.

"Sure of course you can." Aria smiled back at him. She had kind of developed a friendship with him and didn't see any harm in just talking. On that note she followed him outside to the court yard. "So what's on your mind Jason?" She asked once they got outside.

"I just wanted to see you again and thank you for trying to help me remember things from that summer. That way I know I didn't hurt Ali to much." He said the way he spoke made Aria know how sincere he was. He was just saying this he meant it.

"It's really no problem Jason anytime you need to talk you have my number so don't be shy." She didn't mind Jason calling or texting her because she in love with Ezra and no text or phone call would ever change that.

"Ok thanks I'll see you later oh and Aria if you ever want to talk you have my number." He smiled at her before leaving. She walked back inside to her friends who were eager to know why Jason came here to talk to Aria.

"So what was that about?" Emily asked waiting for Aria's answer.

"He just wanted to…" Aria was cut off by their cell phones going off.

"Keep our noses out of others business and don't go around telling other people's business liars or else face consequences ~A" Hanna read out loud trying to control her anger.

"Guys do you know what this means?" Spencer asked her friends she hoped they all got her point.

"Yea it makes perfect sense!" Emily and Hanna exclaimed. They then waited for Aria to say something but she just looked confused.

"What?" She finally asked. She didn't get what her friends were saying but it seemed serious.

"Jason is A." Spencer told them. Aria looked around and saw Hanna and Emily nodding.

"Wait what? Jason? No it can't be." Aria told them she was so confused she didn't understand why they thought Jason was A but she knew they would tell her

"Yes Jason." Emily said. How could Aria not get it? It made perfect sense.

"Think about it Aria he comes here talks to you. Then we ask you what it was about when you came back and get a text from A saying to mind our own business and not to tell other people's business. The first part is directed to us and the second part directed to you and of course the third part directed to us all." Hanna said to fill her in. Aria didn't want to believe it but it made sense so maybe it was true. Maybe Jason DiLaurentis Ali's mysterious older brother was the infamous A torturing her and her friends.

**AN: So what did you think? Is Jason A or not? Let me know what you think in the reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

"So what do we do now?" Aria asked. Her friends pretty much just dropped a bombshell: Jason DiLaurentis was A. She couldn't believe it he seemed like such a nice guy but then again so did Noel.

"Try to find out all you can from Jason about him being A. Try to trick him into giving you information." Spencer never really trusted Jason and his and Aria's friendship could get her the proof they need for the police to believe them.

"Ok I'll go after I stop by Ezra's class." The girls then split up and went to their classes.

"Hey Jason its Aria can I come over for a little while." Aria said into her phone once she got to Ezra's classroom at Hollis.

"So why do you want to go to Jason's house after this?" Ezra asked her. He didn't understand why she wanted to see him but that was her business.

"I just have to ask him a question for the girls I'm the one who is somewhat friends with him so it's my job to talk to him." She told him. She knew she couldn't tell him about A no matter how much she wanted to.

"Ok well you better get going love you." He said before kissing her. He knew that he didn't have to worry because nobody would steal his Aria from him she was what kept him going.

"Love you too." Aria smiled she didn't want to leave but she needed answers from Jason. She needed to know if he was A it seemed as if her and her friends life's depended on it from the way the texts looked.

"Hey Aria come in." Jason said when Aria knocked on his door. He was curious why she suddenly wanted to come over and talk.

"Thanks for letting me come over." Aria said as sat down on the couch in the living room. She was still thinking of what to say about everything.

"No problem so why did you want to come over?" Jason asked her. She seemed stressed out and worried.

"Well my friends think you have something on us and are trying to make our lives hell." Aria said hopefully he didn't know she was talking about the texts.

"No I mean when Ali was still here I know I called you guys the power puff girls but no I don't want your lives to be hell." He said and Aria was trying to figure out if she should believe him or not when he phone went off. The text said: Poor Aria always sent to do your friends dirty work. Well nobody is A like I'm A so be sure to tell them that thanks! ~A. Aria looked at him she knew it wasn't him because he never took out his phone. So the girls were wrong Jason wasn't A.

"Ok thanks I'll tell them that bye." Aria made the move to leave but Jason took her arm and leaned into kiss her. "Jason I have a boyfriend." Aria said and he pulled away.

"Aria I'm sorry I didn't know." Jason pleaded he thought Aria was single. But he was wrong how could he be so stupid! Someone like Aria wouldn't be single.

"It's ok no big deal were not really telling people so there's no way you could've known." Aria said walking out the door to go over to Spencer's to meet the girls.

"Bye." Jason said as she left and then after she was gone he whispered to himself "I love you." He truly wanted to be with Aria but that wouldn't happen she had a boyfriend. Jason punched the wall leaving a hole.

"Ok so what happened?" Emily asked once Aria shut Spencer's bed room door and sat down.

"He's not A." Aria wondered what they would say. They were so sure he was A.

"What?" Hanna asked he had to be A it was clear that he was A

"He seriously is not A." Aria said they all looked confused and lost.

"How do you know?" Spencer jumped in. She needed to know how Aria knew he was A.

"I was talking to him making complete eye contact when my phone went off and it was A. Jason never took out his phone so he can't be A. Plus the message pretty much said that he wasn't A." She showed them the message. They couldn't believe it Jason wasn't A.

"But at school A sent us a text that implied it was Jason." Emily was so confused. How is Jason not A.

"Well we all know that what ever A gives the bitch takes back." Hanna reminded them.

"A just handed us who she wanted us to think it was on a silver platter and then just took it away." Spencer recapped. She couldn't believe this but it was true.

"But why?" Emily asked. It didn't make sense for A to make them think it was Jason.

"We thought it was Jason we focused on him. We didn't think it was anyone else. Instead of thinking of who it could be we talked about how I should confront Jason about it to get prove. A was probably planning something for us and wanted us to focus on one person." Aria said that's actually what A did too Aria figured it out very easily once she got the text. Then all of a sudden they hear a bang and screamed loudly.

**AN: So what happened that made the bang and made the girls scream? I smell trouble.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aria wake up please wake up!" Hanna screamed. Aria was knocked out. The loud bang they heard was from downstairs when they went to see what it was they heard Aria scream looked over and saw her out cold.

"The ambulance is on the way everything will be ok." Spencer assured them. She had already told Aria's parents they were out of town so they said they would meet them at the hospital. Then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Spencer asked she was too scared to answer the door for just anybody.

"Spencer is Mrs. Marin. I came as fast as I could is everything ok?" Hanna's mom asked. The girls didn't know what to do so they called Ashley after Aria's parents and asked that she come over.

"Mom!" Hanna said crying she ran over to her mom and hugged her. She was scared Ashley could see that they were all scared just by looking in their eyes.

"Girls what happened?" Ashley asked she looked down at Aria who just laid there on the floor. Ashley was scared Aria wasn't breathing very much and she didn't look good at all.

"We were in Spencer's room when we heard a loud bang that made us scream. So we came down stairs to see if something fell but then we heard Aria scream turned around and saw her gone. We started looking and found her down the hall knocked out. We were able to drag her out here then called her parents and when we found out they were out of town and wouldn't be able to come for a few hours we called you and then 911." Emily explained. It was a very scary situation for them all.

"The ambulance is on their way they should be here soon." Spencer told her she hoped that they would hurry up before it was too late. Just then the girl's phones went off. It was a text from A.

"Girls who is that from? You all look scared of it. What's going on?" Ashley asked. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know now.

"Should we tell her?" Emily asked. She wanted to but wasn't sure if they should. It was a very sticky situation for the girls.

"Yea I think we should." Spencer said followed by Hanna nodding in agreement.

"Here I'll read it." Hanna said she then began very scared. "I thought I told you bitches to mind your own business? Well now you're going to pay. The secret spiller is going to suffer and you all have to watch. So you better watch your backs because once she wakes up more surprises will be coming her way. One more thing bitches nobody is better than me and I am not Jason DiLaurentis he can't play the game like Ali can. ~A"

"What was that?" Ashley asked. Ali? Wasn't Ali dead? This didn't make sense.

"A text from A our cyber stalker." Spencer filled her in. what else could she say that what A was.

"I'm calling the cops." Ashley said no way was anyone going to do that to these girls. "When we get to the hospital I'm calling the cops and telling them I don't care if were in the hospital. Then the ambulance came and they were all on their way to the hospital but they felt as if someone was following them.

**AN: So now that Ashley knows what will happen? And what will happen with Aria? Review**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello police my name is Ashley Marin and I'm calling to report my daughter and her friends cyber stalker. Yes I'll hold." Ashley said into the phone. They were now at the hospital waiting for news about Aria.

"That was her parents they're stuck in traffic they'll be here as soon as they can." Spencer informed them. She was relieved when they called her she was scared maybe A was going to start trouble and prevent Aria's parents from making it to the hospital.

"Ok but guys what Aria… doesn't make it?" Emily asked beginning to cry. She asked Aria and Spencer the same thing when Hanna was in the hospital after getting hit by a car.

"Don't say that Emily everything is going to be alright Hanna was fine and she was taken out by a car we don't know what happened to Aria but we know she wasn't attacked by a car." Spencer assured her. It was very scary this was one of her best friends. She was the third to end up in the hospital. Emily was the first because of the homecoming thing. Hanna was the second from getting hit by a car. Aria was now the third for unknown reasons. What if Spencer was next?

"Family of Aria Montgomery?" The doctor asked the whole waiting room. Finally news about Aria but nobody from her family was here. What were they going to do?

"Her parents aren't here yet." Ashley told the doctor. She hoped they would've made in time for news about their daughter but traffic can stop people and she understood that.

"I'm her sister. Our parents are stuck in traffic they'll be here as soon as they can. But for now I'm the only family member of hers." Spencer lied. Ashley didn't say anything she wanted to know what was going on as much as the girls did.

"Ok well we did a full physical and she has a small gash to the back of her head nothing major she'll need stitches but we need your parents to sign a form before we can do that but she's awake yet so I'll let you know when she wakes up." The doctor explained to Spencer about her "sister". Spencer walked back over to the group to tell them the news.

"Aria has a small gash in the back of her head. It's not anything extremely bad she just needs stitches but before they can do that her parents need to sign a form." Spencer explained. She was glad Aria was ok.

"Is she awake?" Ashley asked. Just like the girls she also wanted to see Aria.

"No. He said he'll let me know when she wakes up." Spencer told her. She hoped Aria would wake up soon this was so scary for them.

"Ok. Well I guess we just wait for some more news." Ashley told them. Hopefully her parents were there soon to be with her.

"Mom what did the police say?" Hanna asked. She was curious if they were going to start an investigation.

"Well they want the three of you down to the station I explained why Aria couldn't go but when her parents get here the four of us have to leave. They want to know everything do you have Aria's phone?

"Yea we took her bag." Emily said holding it up to show her. What was going to happen now she wondered?

"I'll be right back that's my phone." Spencer said before walking away. It was Aria's parents they were outside and wanted Spencer to come get them so they knew where to go.

"I'll be right back I have to go outside to get Aria's parents they don't know where to go." Spencer told them before leaving. Ten minutes later she was back with Ella and Byron Montgomery.

"What happened?" Ella asked. She couldn't believe her ears when they explained everything about A and how they were out to get Aria. "Why are you girls just now telling us this?" She asked. She truly wished they told them when the whole thing started.

"We were scared and didn't know what to do but now with everything with Aria we didn't really have a choice." Emily explained. She really they would understand and not be mad at them.

"Well we'll be back in a little bit I need to take them to the police station because of the whole thing if you get any news call me and let us know by the way you're going to want to talk to the doctor seeing her because she needs stitches in the back of her head." Ashley told them. She almost completely forgot about taking them to the station but it's what had to be done.

"Ok thanks Ashley." Ella said as Ashley started to walk out with the girls. They all go in the car and began driving to the station.

"Girls in here." The officer pointed the girls into the questioning room. "Sit down I want to ask you some questions." He said. It was Garret Reynolds. The girls were lucky that someone they knew was questioning them.

"When did this all start?" he asked them

"A few days before they found Alison's body on the first day of school Aria's phone went off at the beginning of English and it was A." Hanna said

"Do you have any idea who it is?" He asked them

"No we thought it was Jason but we were wrong and then this happened." Emily explained to him.

"Ok well here we'll keep your phones and track the server where the block number is coming back. You see when a number is blocked you can't call or text them back but you can track it so we'll call Mrs. Marin when we're done ok?" He said to them hoping he was clear.

"Ok let's go." Spencer said as they began to walk out to go back to the hospital


	7. Chapter 7

"Any news yet?" Hanna asked Ella when they got back to the hospital."

"No how about you girls what happened at the police station." Ella told them. She wanted to know what was going on with the A thing and of course her injury.

"They took our phones and are going to try to track the messages and call my mom when they find anything out." Hanna explained. Before Reynolds walked in the waiting room and over to them.

"Girls I need to talk to you in the hall please." Garret said while walking back out to the hallway. The girls then followed.

"What's going on?" Emily asked. The look in his eye wasn't all that friendly.

"I just wanted you to know that things are going to change after looking through your phones." Once he saw the looks on their faces he jumped in. "Don't worry you guys are fine it's mainly Aria. Is she awake?" he asked.

"No she wasn't when we went in the waiting room or at least I don't think she was." Spencer said. They asked if there was any news and Ella said no but maybe Aria woke up and she didn't know yet.

"Well why don't we go see." Garret said and then he started walking back towards the waiting room.

"Is Aria awake?" Spencer asked. She wanted to see her but she was scared for her.

"Yea I was going to tell you girls but you guys went with Garret so I never got the chance. She also got her head stitched they did it when she was still sleeping but they didn't tell me until you guys were out in the hall and now she's awake and perfectly fine they just want to keep her over night." Ella told the.

"Can I talk to her?" Garret asked. "I just have a few questions."

"Sure go ahead." Ella said and pointed him to Aria's room.

"Hi Aria can I ask you a few questions?" Garret asked her.

"Yea what's going on?" Aria asked.

"Your friends came in and I saw your phone." Garret told her "I saw the messages with Ezra and I just want to know what's going on with you guys." He told her.

"Ok so it all started the day before the first day of school." Aria began to tell the story. She told him everything about them. When she finished she saw am understanding look on his face.

"Ok Aria I understand that you started dating him before you knew he was your teacher it's understandable and he's not your teacher now so I'll just leave it alone its ok." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you. Can you go get my friends?"

"Yea." He said before leaving. "Girls she wants you. I'm just going to leave bye." He said before leaving.

"Hi Aria." The girls smiled. They were happy to see that Aria was ok."

"Hi. So what's going on with the A thing?" She asked.

"They're trying to track the number didn't he tell you that?" Hanna asked her. She was confused. Why did Aria have to ask? Didn't Garret just talk to her?

"He wanted to talk to me about Ezra because he saw some of the texts between us when he was looking through the A texts." She told them. It shocked the girls when they saw her smile.

"Is everything ok?" Emily asked. Why did she look so happy?

"He understands everything we've been through so he isn't going to do anything." She explained to them.

"That's good." Spencer said when all of a sudden a piece of paper blew over to them.

"Get used to the hospital scene bitches you'll be here a lot and you'll never know who will be the one in the hospital or which ones will be in the waiting room ~A" Hanna read out loud. Her face showed how scared she was. "Someone please go get our parents." She said and them Emily got up to get them.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's going on?" Ella asked the girls when she got in Aria's hospital room. The girls handed her the A note.

"Really this is going to keep happening? Our daughters don't deserve this." Ella said. She was truly upset.

"I guess it is. They don't deserve it but for right now we can't do anything." Ashley sighed.

"Well I think I should get some sleep because it's late and I'm tired so I'll see you all in the morning." Aria told them followed by her yawning.

"Ok do you want me to stay here and sleep in the room with you?" Ella asked her daughter.

"Um would it be ok if the girls stayed with me instead?" Aria asked. She really didn't want her best friends to leave her.

"Yea that's fine sweetie." Ella said and ten minutes later the girls were all ready to sleep and the parents were gone.

"Guys I think its time we sleep." Spencer told her friends. Right after she said it they turned the light off and fell asleep. They woke up in the morning around nine and Ella, Ashley and Garret were all there.

"Why is Garret here?" Emily asked. She understood Ashley and Ella being there but Garret why was he here?

"I have a warrant for the arrest of Aria Montgomery." He said. "I'll give you time to get dressed." He said to Aria. He then walked out of the room.

"What why am I being arrested?" Aria asked shocked. She didn't see why they were arresting her it made no sense to her.

"We don't know. But everything will be alright I promise." Ella said to her daughter.

"Let's wait outside so Aria can get dressed." Ashley said and they all walked into the waiting room. About five minutes later Aria walked out into the waiting room and Garret put handcuffs on her and led her outside and into his cop car.

"Ok come on were going to the get breakfast to go and then go to the police station." Ella said. "There's really nothing we can do right away so were just going to grab something quick and then go down."

"What's going on?" Aria asked once they got to the police station.

"We tracked the A messages and they were tracked back to your phone and computer." Garret explained.

"Why would I send them to myself?" Aria asked. She didn't understand how they got tracked back to her.

"To cover up your name and make it less obvious." Garret said and it made since but it wasn't true. "You can make one phone call if there's anyone you would like to call." He told her.

"Yea there is." She said and Garret then led her to the phone. She then dialed Ezra's number.

"Hello." Ezra said when he answered the phone.

"Ezra its Aria I was arrested." She told her one true love.

"What? You arrested?" He said he didn't understand why Aria would be arrested. She was such a good girl.

"Yea can you come down here? My mom, the girls and Hanna's mom will be here soon but I need you here." She said she needed to see Ezra. She needed everyone to know about them. She didn't want to keep it a secret anymore. She couldn't do it anymore.

"Yea I'll be there as soon as I can." He said.

"Thanks. I love you." She told him

"I love you to." He said before hanging up. Just then the girls, her mom and Ashley came in.

"Aria what's going on?" Spencer asked. This made no sense.

"They tracker the A messages back to my phone and computer. I don't know how A did that but they made it so it would show up as my computer ID number and phone PIN." She said.

"Its ok Aria everything will be ok I promise." Ashley said and hugged her. Then she was brought into the holding cell.


	9. Chapter 9

After about ten minutes Ezra walked in. he saw Aria in the holding cell and on the outside he saw the girls and the moms talking to her threw the bars. He was scared but happy that they wouldn't have to hide anymore. Aria saw him and smiled. That of course attracted the attention of everyone else.

"Ezra what are you doing here?" Ella asked. She was confused why would he be here?

"Mom Ezra and I have been dating for awhile now." Aria told her. She hoped her mom would accept them.

"What? When did this all start?" She asked. How was she even supposed to feel about this.

"The day we got back. We had no clue that he was my teacher" Aria told her mother.

"Aria I wish you would've told me this before." Ella sighed. She wished that Aria wouldn't of kept this a secret from her.

"Mom I know and I'm sorry. I love him though and I hope you can grow to be ok with this.

"Ok Aria you're my daughter and I want you to be happy." Ella said. She didn't want her daughter to be unhappy.

"Thank you Ella." Ezra said o her he was afraid she wouldn't be ok with it.

"Just know that if you hurt her I will come after you." She told him.

"Well what do we do now?" Hannah asked. "We need to get Aria out of here. She is not A!"

"How do you know? You can never know who to trust. You just know who not to trust when they hurt you or turn their back on you." Jenna said walking over to them. She had been listening to the whole thing and she had to voice her thoughts.

"Get out of here Jenna now!" Spencer spat.

"Spencer you don't tell me what to do. Your dating my step brother so might want to be careful of what you say."

"No you might want to be careful of what you say because Toby doesn't care if I say anything to you he only cares if you say something to me." Spencer spoke the truth and Jenna knew that but she stood her ground.

"Once a bully always a bully. Do your parents know about what really happened to me? And about how Toby did nothing." Jenna said and right away Ashley and Ella started questioning the girls.

"You girls did that?" Ashley asked. She didn't know if Jenna was lying or not.

"Ali did not us. We were there but she did it and we tried to stop her and we couldn't" Emily explained then someone walked up that no one was expecting.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update I've been kinda busy and never came back to it. But I'll try to update more often. And also who should the person that walks up be? I have an idea but I want to know what you guys think.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Jason?" I said incredulously.

"Aria!" he said rushing up to the bars, pushing the girls and Ezra aside. "I came as soon as I heard! I'm so sorry you're dealing with this!" he covered my hands, which were clutching the bars, with his own.

"Jason," I said as I slid my hands out from under his and took a step away from the bars, "It's nice you're here and all, but why? I didn't call you..."

I glanced sideways at Ezra and saw his lips pursed and his hands clenched. I didn't like to see him this way. Jason made Ezra feel the way Jackie made me feel. I understood how angry he was. Jason needed to leave.

"Aria, this is Rosewood. When one of my dead sister's best friends is arrested, I know about it and so does all of Rosewood," he explained.

"Jason, you need to leave. You aren't a friend or family. I have everyone I need here already. Please leave. Also by the way even if you found out that doesn't mean you have to be my knight in shining armor I was doing fine without you."

I could see the heartbreak in his eyes, but I didn't care. When we had dated the summer before Ali went missing (secretly of course) he had cheated on me with some sorority girl at Hollis. I never forgave him. Then Ali died and nothing was ever the same. Ever since he's been trying to win me back. I wouldn't have any of it. Ezra was the only person I had told this before and it was only because I felt he needed to know. I had Ezra and he was all I needed.

"Aria, I love you! Let's go back to how it was before Ali died. Please!" he pleaded.

"Hold up!" Hanna yelled. I cringed, knowing where this was going. Did he have to say that? He was going to ruin my life all over again. When we dated he tried to change me and it nearly made me lose everything that was important to me then he went and cheated on me. I couldn't believe he would even think I would consider taking him back after he was so careless with my heart.

"Go back the way it was before Ali died?" she asked. I could tell that she wasn't happy with what she was just now finding out. I was scared that she would be so mad that she wouldn't be my friend since I had also kept Ezra a secret from them.

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing this moment to go away.

"Did you two have a thing that summer?" asked Spencer. She was smart but she wouldn't let herself believe it. That was the thing with Spencer even when she knew things she would lie to herself hoping it would go away but it was true.

Before I could say anything, Jason jumped in. "It was more than a thing! We were in love!"

"No we weren't!" I interjected. He may have been in love with me but I wasn't in love with him. Maybe I was at a time but o god what am I saying he didn't care about me and I knew it the whole time I was not in love with him not even a little! Or was I?

"You don't get to speak, you picture taking creep!" screeched Hanna.

"What pictures?" demanded Ezra. I had never told him about the pictures Em and Spence found. I knew he wouldn't take it well so I figured it would be better kept a secret but I guess not because three things can not be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.

"I can say whatever the hell I want!" yelled Jason.

"EVERYONE STOP!" yelled Emily. We were all shocked into silence.

"Jason: leave. She is in love with Ezra. The sooner you realize that the better for everyone. Spencer and Hanna: yes, they had a thing that summer. Aria: yes, I know. I caught you making out with him at a sleepover once while going to get some water in the middle of the night. Ezra: Jason took some creepy pictures of Aria sleeping and developed them in his shed-turned-darkroom. Now that everything is out in the open, can we please focus on Aria? She is in jail in case you forgot which is why were all here. Its not about any of you it's about Aria."

Everyone was silent for a moment and then all hell broke loose. I knew this was coming but I didn't want to believe it.

"You bastard!" yelled Ezra before he leaped at Jason, tackling him to the ground. Jason fought back slamming him into the wall. I could watch I just looked towards the girls but they look appalled. Leave it to Jason to ruin everything.

"You had an affair with Jason?" yelled Hanna.

"Well she must have an explanation!" Spencer tried to rationalize.

This went on and on, the fighting, with Emily trying to calm everyone down before Garret came in and had to book Ezra and Jason for fighting and had to ask Spencer and Hanna to take a seat in front of the station for questioning.

So I sat in my cell, arrested for a crime I didn't commit, between my ex-boyfriend and my current love. The next few hours were sure to be interesting and hopefully I still had a boyfriend when I got out of here Ezra couldn't even stand to look at me. Jason on the other hand kept trying to get me back but if I wasn't going to take him back before what would make him think I would take him back now? Just then Garrett came and called me for questioning. I normally would hate to leave Ezra but now I really wanted to get out of that cell.

"So tell us why you did it Aria this can go the easy way or the hard way." Garret said. I couldn't even believe he thought I would do this to my BEST friends. It was sickening that anyone would frame me of putting them through this.

"How many times to I have to tell you Garret I didn't do it I was framed I would never do this to them!" I snapped then got up but he told me that if I took one more step he would take me into custody. "Didn't you already do that? Because look at where we are Garret look around you! You arrested me when I didn't do anything of course A would frame one of us and since she/he/it doesn't harass me like she/he/it does the others I would be the target!" I screamed with tears coming down my face then I turned and ran out of there out to the front with Spencer and Hanna even though they both looked pissed.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Hanna said she looked more hurt than anything which I could understand.

"We decided to keep it a secret so Ali wouldn't say anything. I know I should've told you guys but I just didn't." I hope they would understand because they were my best friends.

"I get it. I'm just shocked. But I'm more shocked that they let you out." Spencer said and we all laughed.

"They didn't they took me back for questioning and I ran out of the room."

"So now you're running from the cops? You just get into more trouble by the minute." Hanna joked then Garret came and handcuffed me and brought me back to the cell. But this time it was a different cell. I was alone in the back of the station handcuffed when I did nothing. Nothing at all to deserve this. I really hate A.

**AN:Ok****so****this****chapter****is****a****lot****longer****thanks****to****.dreamers****who****helped****me****write****it.****Thank****you****so****much****and****I****hope****you****can****help****me****again!**


	11. Chapter 11

I sat there with tears streaming down my face. I was alone the guy I was in love with was mad at me and my ex caused it. On top of that I was in jail when I did nothing wrong. Why was this happening to me? What did I ever do? I couldn't take this anymore I just couldn't. I needed out of this cell. I needed out of this life how much longer could I deal with the A thing? Now I think I may still be in love with Jason or was I ever in love with him? I'm so confused maybe Jason and I do have something but I'm in love with Ezra and I always will be. I couldn't deal with this anymore. All of this started when I met Alison. Why did I have to meet her? Couldn't see have just stayed out of my life? Look at where being friends with her go me- I'm in jail. I miss when things were simpler. I was brought out of my thoughts when my mom walked up.

"Hey how are you?" My mom asked with a weak smile on her face.

"Broken. Empty. Numb. I hate this! None of this would've happened if I wasn't ever friends with Ali! I wouldn't know Jason, -A wouldn't be torturing me, I wouldn't of caught dad cheating first hand and then have to keep the secret for a year, I wouldn't ever have to be questioned by the cops, I could just be a normal teenage girl but no I had to get caught up with Alison DiLaurentis and deal with all of this." I said practically screaming, holding back tears.

"Look at me. Aria look at me. There are times that I think if you didn't know Alison everything would be better but it wouldn't. Your dad cheated and if you weren't friends with Ali the only thing that would be different is you wouldn't have known a year before I did. I know it was hard for you to keep the secret but at least you were somewhat prepared for the fallout when I found out. Mike had to watch his 'picture perfect' family fall apart without any warning. He had no clue there was even a problem but you did. Sure Jason cheated on you, broke your heart, and you had to keep it from your friends for a long time but it wasn't all bad right? There were things you enjoyed, if there wasn't you guys wouldn't have been together. Plus now you have Ezra and while I'm okay with you guys dating he still was your teacher so it's a little weird. But you love him and I could tell he made you forget about Jason. As for –A torturing you were handing it. Look if you weren't friends with Ali you wouldn't be friends with Hanna, Spencer, or Emily. So think about that." Ella said the words that Aria had to fight out of her head because she just wanted to blame Ali but she couldn't do that.

"Ella we can go they're letting her out." Ashley said as she walked up to the cell. "They were wrong it just came up with a different IP address."

"Really who?!" Aria asked with her hands clutched on the bars.

"Paige MCcullers." Ashley declared.

"What?!" Emily screamed walking up to Aria's cell clearly startled by the news.


	12. Chapter 12

"Emily, Paige is he one doing this to you." Ashley recapped crushing Emily's heart in the process. Paige was a good friend of Emily's and a former girlfriend of hers. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"It can't be. It just can't!" Emily screamed breaking down in tears she was in love with Maya but Paige would always be in her heart.

"Em, calm down it'll be okay." Aria assured her. She couldn't believe Paige would do this to Emily but she did.

**2 hours later**

Paige had been arrested and tried to tell Emily that she was framed but Emily didn't believe her. She wanted to but she couldn't. Paige was –A and to make matters worse she put Aria through so much in 24 hours.

"Paige I'm done." Emily declared walking out of the station. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Emily…" Paige whispered watching the girl she loved walk out. It was hard enough when they broke up but at least they were still friends until now that is.

"Hello?" Emily said answering her phone when Hanna called her.

"She's missing! Aria's missing!" She was crying.

"Oh my god!" Emily screamed.

Aria wasn't actually missing she just left and went to Ezra's. She didn't think Paige was –A because she has gotten an –A message right after the arrest. This meant that either Paige had a helper or she wasn't –A after all. Once she had gotten to Ezra's apartment she went in. "Hey…" She said.

"What's wrong?" He was concerned. Something about the look in her eye wasn't right. It wasn't a 'I need help look' it was a 'I'm sorry that I'm about to hurt you look.'

"Ezra you know I love you but with everything that's happened I don't want you to get hurt." Aria was almost crying she loved him with all she had but was that enough?

"What are you saying?" He asked pretending he didn't know the answer when he did.

"I'm sorry but it's over." She ran out of the apartment wiping her tears away. It started pouring down on her and she just kept running.

"Aria!" He ran after her and pulled her into a long passionate kiss not wanting her to ever leave him. He looked down at her face and wiped her tears away and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm never going to let you down I promise. I promise to you I'll be true. To never pressure you. To tell you when you have food in your teeth or gunk in your eye. I promise to make you proud to point at me and say, 'That dude's my boyfriend.' I really care about you and I want us to be together. I will kill the spiders. I'll share my fries with you when you've finished yours and you're still hungry. I won't ever pop my collar. I will eat the mushrooms when we order the supreme pizza. I will kiss the paper cuts. And the door-slammed finger. And the counter-bumped hip. I'll try my hardest not to get annoyed when you whisper questions and comments during movies. I will be the big spoon. I will let you win at wrestling... sometimes. Other times I will not. I'll send you random texts and leave you silly gifts. Not always. Not on schedule. Just whenever I want. Whenever I think you need one. Or seven. I will check the tire pressure and remind you to take your car in. I will love you. I will love you. I will love. you. You're probably the sweetest and most gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

"That's sweet and I love you more than anything but I really can't do this anymore. I will not let you get hurt." She looked in his eyes one last time before walking away leaving him there alone in the rain.

**2 weeks later**

"Melissa!" Spencer screamed looking for her older sister.

"What?" Melissa asked walking downstairs to where Spencer was.

"You know what Melissa! Aria is in pieces over her breakup! She didn't dump him because she wanted to she dumped Ezra because she had no other choice!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do and I'm done keeping this secret from my friends the last two months have been hell for me! My friends are destroyed! Emily feels betrayed because her good friend Paige has been in jail for 2 weeks now! Aria had to leave the most important person in her life! Hanna is barely sleeping she's so on edge. Then there's me who is keeping this secret from everyone I care about! I've nearly lost Toby!" She screamed on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Spencer should I call mom? Are you okay?" Melissa asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"You're –A! Melissa you've made me keep this from everyone! You put Aria in the hospital and framed both her and Paige as being –A. I couldn't say anything because of your threats but I don't care anymore! I'm done you psycho bitch!" Spencer ran upstairs and let everything out of her. What was she going to do? Tell and face he consequences or continue lying to protect Melissa?


End file.
